


The Slytherpuff

by LokiLiesmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Very Short Ginny/Pansy Oneshot, and no continuation, drarry mentioned, featuring hairy kinks, not that kind of hairy kinks!, this means here be girls love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLiesmith/pseuds/LokiLiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy Parkinson being selfless. Well, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slytherpuff

"… and then he told me I shouldn't have gotten rid of my only feminine trait! And… and he laughed and patted my head. He always does that, as if I was his little sister! I hate it. And then off he went with _her_. Merlin, what have I done? Now I totally ruined any chance with him…"

Pansy Parkinson was the epitome of a Slytherin. She was perfidious, remorseless, and coldhearted, and she liked the way she was, thank you very much.

So when Ginny Weasley nearly crawled onto her lap, bawling, Pansy couldn't produce an explanation as to why she couldn't find it in her to push the Gryffindork away. As to why she kept stroking the girl's back instead, murmuring soothing words.

"He doesn't deserve you anyway… he's an idiot… a _myopic_ idiot, who would want that ugly tart Chang?"

Still no explanation as to why her little icy heart ached for Ginny, yet jumped with joy at the same time.

Fine! Fine, she was in love with that damned Weaselette! No, wait, she was… in lust. In lust, exactly. _There._

She loved… um, lusted after the other girl's beauty. Usually, she would have been jealous of someone else than her being pretty, and would have made them pay. But Ginny had apparently degraded her to a sappy Hufflepuff. She had also degraded her to content herself with _sharing_. Spineless Hufflepuff: Double check.

"Wash your face, sweetie. You wouldn't want him to see you've been crying, now would you?"

Caring Hufflepuff: Triple check. Rather sad, seeing as her day had started so wonderfully Slytherin: Her always looking perfect and clinging to Draco's arm had finally convinced him to promise he would marry her after school was over. A win-win situation: She was set for life. He wouldn't need to officially come out. Both could take lovers as they pleased. She didn't mind she would have to take Polyjuice from time to time, to meet Draco's… special (Pottersexual) needs. She had already done it often enough.

But then… Ginny had entered the Great Hall first time after Easter break and had stolen Pansy's breath away. She had been shocked first, seeing those waves of red silk she loved to thread her fingers through gone, replaced by the most cute garcon haircut she had ever laid eyes upon. And then, Pansy had noticed how the cut brought out the delicate, white neck and freckled, delectable, high cheekbones. Hence she had been turned into a lovesick Hufflepuff yet again.

"You're right… sorry…" Ginny sniffled heart-wrenchingly, and let Pansy lead her to the broken mirror of the abandoned bathroom. "Ugh. Merlin."

"Indeed. But auntie Pansy's here to doll you up again."

Also, Pansy was there to not only put the most expensive make-up she owned on that flawless face, but get something in return.

"What are you doing, Parkinson?"

"Undressing you."

Pansy pressed herself against a slim back, meeting bewildered blue eyes in the mirror with her most innocent glance. And smiling, because Ginny _let her_.

"I think you are not aware of how beautiful you are," whispered Pansy seductively, slipping off Ginny's uniform shirt. The girl wore – predictably – Gryffindor red underwear. Really nice underwear, though, so Pansy was able to condone that part. "Look at you, how lovely you are. See what Potter's missing out on? How could that imbecile suggest you're looking like a _boy_? Oh no, no, don't you start crying again, it'll ruin my work!"

Ginny smiled through her tears, then she gasped, as Pansy cupped her round breasts through her bra.

"Right, these are sooo incredibly masculine." Pansy laughed quietly. "I won't even get started about this equally manly part of you…"

Ginny actually groaned loudly, as Pansy boldly sneaked her fingers between her soft thighs and pushed, hard. Ginny's sounds of pleasure were driving Pansy mad. That, and the fact that it was _her_ forcing such sounds from the other girl.

She grinned inwardly, lifted her wand, and locked the door.

Pansy's work got ruined after all; putting all the passion one was not able to express with words into wet-hot kisses, and writhing on tiles (on Pansy's cloak, so Ginny wouldn't be cold – Hufflepuff, quadruple check) was not exactly known to be beneficial for the durability of make-up.

Ginny had never looked more magnificent, trembling in ecstasy, dark smudges of mascara around her intense dark eyes, alight with passion.

_I love you._

Pansy would never tell Ginny, of course. Ginny, who would drop her like a hot stone, if Potter as much as looked her way, even after all the tears she had shed because of him. Pansy would enjoy it as long as it lasted.

Still, she hoped that megalomaniac would get his hands on Potter soon, even if it would hurt the one she adored. And her only friend. But Ginny and Draco both possessed strong personalities, they would get over it.

Maybe she ought to (more or less discreetly) help good old uncle Voldy with that someday…

Slytherin: Check.

~fin~


End file.
